


I Feel You Breaking Away At The Walls...

by flickawhip



Category: Lethal Soccer Mom
Genre: F/F, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rhonda meets Lydia... and things happen.Many chapters later, this is done.
Relationships: Rhonda Chalmers/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Prisoner, Shackled Up By All My Fears

“Fresh meat.”

The words ring down the walls and corridors, Lydia ‘Lioness’ Ellis half-snarling at the words. There’s always some new bitch being thrown in here, what else is new. She spares the guard a glance then looks away, she doesn’t care. She’s here for life, she knows that. Well, at least some of it. She had made a mistake at 18, she’s now 30. It doesn’t matter who this is, they’ll be free before she is. 

“Ellis, new cellmate.”

Of course. She had nearly killed the last one. She rose anyway, answering the call. The guard is smirking, the other woman is sprawled at her feet, blood trickling from a split lip. She looks miserable, as she should, but Lydia can’t help herself, she snaps. Pushes the guard out, risks more time. 

“Fuck you.”

“Watch it Ellis…”

“Or what?”

Lydia’s eyes flash with warning and the guard smirks, walking away. She shakes her head, pushing blonde hair from blue eyes before she turns back to her cellmate. The woman is small, frightened, flinching away. 

“The fuck you do to get kicked?”

“Bit her.”

There’s a flash of something and Lydia can’t help laughing. 

“Feisty.”


	2. Like a soldier on the Battleground...

Lydia is prowling when they shower, sticking close enough to watch over ‘fresh meat’. She still hasn’t bothered learning her name. There’s not much point. The woman is attractive enough, small, slim… muscled but somehow delicate. Exactly her type. There’s still something in those ocean colored eyes that bothers her, she doesn’t know what. The way the woman showers is powerful, shameless, and yet there’s still a sting of fear in those eyes. 

Someone moves closer, backs the woman up and pushes dirty blonde hair from the woman’s eyes and Lydia knows. She knows what is coming, she’s moving before the other woman’s hand fists into the new girl’s hair, pulling. The noise of fear that breaks from ‘fresh meat’ is enough to make her snarl. 

“Who the fuck said you can touch her?”

She’s between them in minutes, not sparing her cellmate a second look, her eyes ice cold as she stares at the woman who had dared to make a move on her cellmate. She can hear the woman’s weak snuffles and curses softly, moves to grab the woman’s arm, yanks hard and pulls her across the room, bending the woman’s shoulder back painfully, lines up the shower stall breakers and pulls. The crunch and snap is loud, a scream of pain coming from the other woman. Lydia releases only when the woman apologizes. 

“She is mine… got it?”

Her claim is loud, honest, her growl fierce as she crosses back to her cellmate, pulls her up from the shower floor and hustles her out. She pauses exactly long enough to wrap the woman’s towel around her, her own also tugged tight around her before she leads her away, she can feel the woman’s shivers and yet she doesn’t care.


	3. The Way You Love Me...

She knows they will be punished, she just doesn’t care. She doesn’t have time to care. She spares a glance back at the woman when new clothes are thrown through the cell door, noting the flinch when the door slams and locks, a guard’s voice telling them they are locked down, in solitary, for a month. She can’t bring herself to care, better this than what could have happened. She strips quickly, aware of the other woman’s eyes, dresses and waits. 

“You… can turn around now.”

She does, not sure what she expects, her breath catching a little at how young, how fragile, the other woman looks. 

“You… broke another woman’s arm for me… you really…”

“You know what she would have done?”

“Yes…”

There’s a moment of silence, the woman’s eyes flickering down. 

“Yes I…”

“I don’t let that happen to my cellmates.”

Lydia’s voice is rough, firm but clearly flustered. 

“Especially not…”

She falls silent. 

“What’s your name anyway…”

“Rhonda…. Rhonda Chalmers.”

“Lydia… Lydia Ellis.”

“Lioness?”

A smirk comes to her then and Lydia laughs slightly. 

“Wildcat.”

There’s a glimmer of a smile, then Rhonda looks down again, something bothering her. Lydia moves on impulse, tucks a hand under her chin, a free hand pushing hair back, noting the flinch and sighing, gently pulling Rhonda closer, tucking her against her. 

“Tell me what happened…”


	4. Everything Inside You Is Dark And Twisted...

Rhonda tells her. It takes time and Lydia can feel her hands gripping her clothes, her own hands rest on Rhonda’s back and in her hair, the hand in her hair stroking slowly, gently, through tangled, wet, messy hair. She can feel the shivers, feel every breath, every sob. She knows Rhonda is crying but she needs to let it go. 

“I’m a…. freak.”

Rhonda’s words run dry at last and Lydia finds herself sighing, pulling back enough to lead Rhonda to the lower bunk, sitting and pulling Rhonda down into her lap, cradling her tightly as she talks, sharing her own secrets, her own past. 

“We’re not so different, Wildcat.”

She finishes softly, aware Rhonda is staring at her. She is quiet, but there’s something in the look. Rhonda isn’t pulling away. 

“You broke a girl’s arm… for me…”

Rhonda’s words are soft, repeated and Lydia smirks. 

“Someone sounds… turned on.”


	5. I'm falling for you//So much so that it's freaking me out…

There’s silence now. Heavy, waiting. Finally Rhonda shifts, moves away, apologizing. That’s all it takes, Lydia stands, pulls Rhonda back to face her, cups her face in her hands, brushing away more tears and kisses her, it’s hot and it’s deep and it’s tender. It’s everything she’s been feeling since the woman came to her the second night in tears, begging for shelter, needing warmth, needing her. 

She breaks it exactly long enough to look at Rhonda, taking in the way Rhonda’s eyes have brightened, her smile warm and fast and happy, so happy that Lydia’s heart picks up it’s pace, she moves closer again, her words fierce but warm, lovingly stubborn. 

“Mine.”

Rhonda’s breath catches, then she nods, letting their foreheads rest against one another before she leans up, asking for more, wanting all of it. Lydia smirks, it’s bright and warm and real, her smile brighter as Rhonda finally speaks. 

“Yours.”

The kisses that follow are deeper, claiming, Lydia all but picking Rhonda up to carry her to the bed, settling with her and kissing her again, deeper, still deeper. She had been frightened at first to fall so deeply for someone like Rhonda but now, now she doesn’t care anymore, she is hers.


	6. Say you’ll stay with me forever//Then I surrender, surrender…

They are given extra time, because of the woman’s broken arm but Lydia can’t bring herself to care. She can feel Rhonda’s hand in hers, the two staring the guard down and when the guard moves to grab for Rhonda the woman moves instantly, fiercely. The guard falls, Rhonda grabbing her bat and moving to beat her harder, angrily, almost screaming her anger. The shield she had up finally falls away and Lydia stares… her smile bright, victorious. 

They had been told in front of Rhonda’s daughter, Rhonda’s snap fierce and fast and Lydia can hear the girl screaming for her mother to stop but Rhonda doesn’t, she won’t, until Lydia finally pulls her away, smirking at the girl’s back as she runs. Rhonda is panting, angry but victorious and Lydia laughs. It’s a dark sound, deep and dangerous. Rhonda is hers now, truly hers. 

“Don’t ever touch me.”

Rhonda is spitting the words at the guard and Lydia laughs, leading Rhonda away, shoving past more guards on the way. They will be punished, locked away, but she doesn’t care. 

The danger passes, Rhonda calms, but there’s a sparkle in her eyes that wasn’t there before. She’s stopped obeying stupid rules and she’s free, even here. 

Lydia had promised to stay with her, stay no matter what and Rhonda has finally surrendered to her true self, the angry, possessive, stronger than before, side of herself. Hailey will leave, will be taken away, but Hailey was the cause of everything, now Rhonda can be free of her too.


	7. I love watching you baby//When you're driving me crazy…

They make it back to the cell, the door slams and locks and Lydia laughs, pulling Rhonda into a hot, fierce, deep kiss, her breath coming in ragged movements, her smirk darkly happy, her voice low and husky. 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you let go…”

Rhonda’s responding smirk is almost flirtatious. 

“Baby you have no idea…”

Lydia grins then, moving to pull the prison clothes loose and off, freeing Rhonda’s hair from the tangled mess of clips and hair ties, her own clothes and hair ties thrown free, neither of them stopping to look this time, they’ve had that time before, slow and gentle and inquisitive, this time is emotional and hot, Rhonda almost crying out when she’s driven back into the wall, wrapping a leg around Lydia instantly, the firmness with which Lydia palms her chest, a hand threading it’s way down, claiming, firm and rough and possessive, neither of them can stop, neither wants to, and the pace is brutal. Lydia finally gives in and claims, nips and bites and pulls and pushes, giving fully over to the carnal needs, the lust for Rhonda she’s been keeping held back, not wanting to hurt or frighten her, finally blooming free. 

“Fuck.”

Rhonda’s whine is quick and needy and weak but she doesn’t stop, giving herself finally to what she wants. Lydia smirks, her lips brushing Rhonda’s ear as finally, finally, she pushes deeper, twists and draws a ragged moan from Rhonda. 

“Mine…”

The pace doesn’t slow, if anything it gets faster and Rhonda digs her nails into Lydia’s shoulders as she finally hits her release, panting and writhing and almost sobbing. Lydia slows once she’s sure Rhonda is finished, her lips brushing Rhonda’s ear again, a gentle hand cupping her head, threading into her hair even as she pulls free of her. 

“Good girl… that’s my good girl.”

She can feel the tears on her shoulder and moves now to pick Rhonda up, carrying her to bed, settling for once on her back, not needing to be in full control anymore, her hand still brushes through Rhonda’s hair, her touch lighter now, tender, lips soft against Rhonda’s. 

“Shhh, I’m here… it’s okay.”

Rhonda surprises her, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a deeper kiss, pressing slow kisses down her body, shocking Lydia into stillness before she speaks. 

“Baby you don’t…”

“I want to.”

Rhonda’s voice is rough, almost pleading and Lydia gives in, barely biting back the moan that wanted to escape. Rhonda was beautiful like this, freed and wanting and taking everything she longed for. Rhonda knew what she was doing, much as she seemed to want to insist she didn’t. It didn’t take her long to push, to pull, Lydia to a release, her smirk clear even as she kissed her way back up Lydia’s body, kissing her again. 

“I love you…”

The confession is surprisingly soft, shockingly tender and Lydia smiles, kissing Rhonda again. 

“I love you too, my Wildcat.”


End file.
